Million Dollar Man
by winterbrat609
Summary: Gemma is near death when she is discovered and taken in by a strange group of survivors. When she is acquainted with her new surroundings , she isn't sure this compound is truly a place she should be. However, when she comes into contact with the community's charismatic leader, she realizes her life in this new world will surely never be the same.
1. PROLOGUE

**Hey, so this is my first fanfiction so if you're reading this thanks so much! The main reason I wanted to right this is because I have crazy Negan thirst I just haven't found a fanfiction that included his character in a setting I wanted to see. So this is basically going to be for the Negan fangirls that love him and all his evil dirty bits.**

 **Rated M for language, future smut, violence, and whatever else might come along!**

 ** _PROLOGUE_**

Gemma was cold, starving, and going to die. After 7 days walking through the damp woods, 7 days with nothing in her stomach besides leaves, death was inevitable. It was creeping up, it's pace growing faster by the hour, but she refused to accept this fact. She continued to trudge through the sunken forest floor, searching for something… anything… Spring had arrived and along with longer days and warmer temperatures, it brought along a constant fall of rain. Almost like clockwork, 5 hours of downpour followed by 5 of recuperation. But the wetness lingered, and Gemma had barely found her sea legs.

In a brief moment of clarity, she let herself rest. She fought the urges to slip into a much needed deep sleep, but allowed herself to reach the edge of a nap. She wasn't sure if she was awake or not when she heard a faint rustle in the distance. But the rustle soon grew closer, and the noise began to multiply. She opened her eyes and prayed for a deer or even a squirrel, but of course she was left only with a walker. Except this wasn't just a single walker.. It wasn't even a group… Gemma was faced with a full herd heading straight for her. There was no way she could take them on, especially in her famished condition. She was faced with two options, accept this moment as her time to die, or run like hell.

She pulled every last bit of adrenaline she could find within her and took off. She had no idea where she was going, where she would end up, or if her crumbling body would even make it to her unknown destination. She ran for what felt like hours, though in reality it could've only been a few minutes. She ran until her body hit a wall. Except it wasn't a wall; it was a man, and he was certainly not alone. She fell to her back and looked up at the 15 dirty faces staring back at her. They emitted an indescribable darkness, but in this position they were her only hope. She caught her breath and faintly mustered out, "HERD". Immediately, the men turned around and were greeted with the same walkers Gemma tried so desperately to escape.

And then, seamlessly, the men dispatched and began to destroy the walking corpses one by one. The herd was no match for the men who swiftly executed each one with an almost machine-like edge. And before Gemma could catch her breath, the herd was no more.

The gruff yet lanky man who she previously ran into then turned back around and looked down to the quivering girl. "And to think I was gonna kill this bitch. Hey Sweetheart, consider this the day you won the post-apocalyptic jackpot!" Her vision began to fade out, along with her consciousness. "Alright boys, I don't wanna see this bitch die today, I wanna take her back with us. Somethin's telling me we'll get some good use out of her.

That was the last thing Gemma heard before passing out, and the first thing she remembered when she woke up in her cell.


	2. Awake

**Thanks for taking so kindly to my story so far! We'll meet Negan soon... I promise.**

Gemma found herself alone, in a dark prison cell-like enclosure. She had only her recollections of fractured memories to explain how she got there. She had no idea where she actually was, how large this establishment may be, or even if there were any other people near her, living in the same conditions. The only thing she knew in this moment, was she was no longer hungry. She couldn't explain it, but the famine that had ruled her entire being had been resolved. She didn't remember eating, but hey, if it means she has one more day to live then she certainly isn't going to question it. Come to think of it, she wasn't quite sure how long she had actually been here. Sure, she had just woken up but this was the first time her mind had felt well nourished in ages. She very well may have been living in a sleepwalking state. All these questions and ideas soon flooded her brain, when suddenly, she heard footsteps.

She soon collected herself and braced for what she was about to be approached by. The footsteps drew closer until she was faced with a man looking at her from the other side of the cell. She tried hiding in the corner, letting the darkness hide her, but couldn't control her body from jumping when the man peered forward and tapped on one of the metal bars. "Oh well what do we have here? Are you with us today girly? Well, I can see your eyes honey, and with that look I think you're finally wondering exactly where the hell you are."

When the man spoke, she realized with wasn't the voice of a man, but of a teenager. She would guess around 17. Not quite as adolescent sounding as a boy, but lacking the vocal maturity of a true man.

"Tex, get over here, Sleeping Beauty decided today's the day she's gonna join the world of the living!"

What followed were brisk footsteps, and soon she was once again faced with the man she collided with in the forest. The man, who she now learn was named Tex, leaned over through the bars to get a good look at Gemma. "Well, well, well.. Look at you. Ya know you were just about good as dead when we bumped heads. I saw you and for a second I couldn't tell if you even knew you were alive. But you did have the courtesy to warn us about that herd, even if we could hear em from a mile away, it's the thought that counts. And my thought was, I don't wanna be the reason this helpless lil' lady dies. This lil' lady. who even when knocking on death's door, has the decency to help out her fellow man in this cold and unforgiving world, not knowing what it might get her in return. Because that would not be, whaddya call it… could karmic energy? Heh heh.. Well anyways, here we are. Well.. bet you're wondering what this 'here' is? Well, this here, this is The Santuary, and this is where you get to call home… just as long as you keep in line. But I don't think thats gonna be too much of an issue considering, as the courteous person you are, you owe us your whole god damned life. Got questions? Well let's just review the situation. Ya see, when we brought you here, you were as close to dead as you could get now a days, so that's sayin' something. You were alive, but you were about as responsive as one of those walkers out there. You even had trouble holding down food at first, but that changed pretty quickly. We let you sleep, we gave you nourishment, hell, we let you sit around half brain dead for practically a week. But now, here we are, me talkin' and you actually listenin', alert and focused, clear as day. So honey, mind if I come in there and we can just talk for a bit, get to know each other, try to figure out how you can earn you place in this new world?

Before Gemma could even think up a response to this boatload of new information, the younger man had slid open the prison bars and Tex was crouched down in front of her, eye to eye.

"So, ya gonna tell me your name, or am I gonna get the pleasure of making one up?", Tex taunted. "Gemma.", she said softly. "My name is Gemma, and please know I'm very grateful. You and your men didn't have to bring me here, I know that. But you did and I will do my part in whatever I can to show my appreciation."

A sly grin grew on Tex's face. He glanced over to the younger man and then immediately back at the anxious girl in front of him. "Well, you're making this mighty easy on yourself. Usually I'd say I prefer a challenge, someone I'd get to knock around a lil', have some fun with. But you seem like a god damned honest person, and we don't see many of those nowadays. I make this easy on you for now.. Hmm.. So you're a woman, only makes sense to put you in the kitchen. Plus I've seen the way you can practically eat in your sleep. I think you'll take up a real appreciation to being there. Sound good? Hell, of course it does."

Before she knew it, Gemma was grabbed and lifted to her feet. The men took her out of the cell and began walking her through hallways and up staircased, only to realize she was in what appeared to be a factory. However, this was no longer a factory of the world past. More so, the shell of a factory that within it's walls held a community and serving out a new purpose bigger than any architect could have ever imagined. Soon after walking through endless arches and hallways and corridors, she was led to a room with several bunks and was told this was to be her living quarters. She picked out an empty bunk, realized that never in her past life would she have so grateful for a make shift bed in a room with almost 10 other people. She was handed a bag with contained a few simple toiletries and articles of clothing. Tex placed her in a room with many other kitchen workers, and they were to fill her in on her new duties. She didn't realize it, but everyone else in the room was sound asleep. She looked to Tex with a confused expression.

"Oh shit, you have no idea what time it is? Must be something like 2.. 3 in the morning? Well you better get to sleep darlin', because you report to duty at the crack of dawn. Thats right, you didn't know it, but today's the first day of the rest of your life."

Tex and the young man began to walk out of the room, and Gemma settled into her new bed. The men were just about out the door when the young man stopped and whispered to Tex. Tex abruptly turned around and called out to Gemma, "Oh Gemma, before I go. It seems I've forgotten to tell you about the boss man Negan.. Well shit… You'll meet him soon enough."


	3. Burnt Toast

Gemma tried to fall back asleep, she truly did, but her thoughts ran rampant through her mind and they were too important to shut down. "What are these people like? Will I be able to survive here? Who the hell is Negan?" she wondered in silence. In this moment surrounded by fellow survivors, she had never felt more alone. As she pondered her new existence she could hear someone slowly waking up. She turned over as silently as possible to catch a glimpse of who it was.

The moment her eyes came into focus she was greeted with by a female whisper, "Mornin', you must be the new girl joining us in the kitchen." Before Gemma could speak the girl had swiftly maneuvered her way onto Gemma's bed. Gemma sat up right and cautiously said "That's Right.. and you are?"

"Lottie" the girl replied. "Well, actually Charlotte, but please for the love of god, just Lottie. And you are?"

"Gemma, just Gemma… Um this may be a loaded question, but how do things work around here?"

"Oh God, honestly it's all really simple. We live off a points system. We work for points and then we can use those points in exchange for rations of food, clothing, etc. We all have jobs to do, and as long as we stay in line, no one gets hurt."

"No one gets hurt?"

"Ya know, get the shit kicked outta them... Branded… Picked to fight in a death match… Hell, just follow the orders and you'll get to keep your life.

Gemma was silent. Was this really the norm here? She was stunned that such a large community thrived on the backbone of such violence. In the past, she'd only seen violence tear people apart. She was curious to know the secret to The Sanctuary's success.

Soon, others began to rise and go about their morning chores. Lottie led Gemma to the Kitchen to begin the day's work. Gemma wondered how she'd go about asking her most important question; Who is Negan?

She didn't want to come off as too forward. These people were hard to feel out. They talked about really serious things in a totally casual way. Lottie seemed alright though, just a little desensitized. She was a young girl, probably around Gemma's age, and she still had a youthful pluckyness to her. Gemma was also young. She had just turned 19 when the world went to shit almost a year ago. It's hard remember what the world once was, for in only a matter of months she'd seem to age a hundred years.

"So who's Negan?" Gemma abruptly blurted out. She quickly followed up, "I'm sorry that was so left field. It's just, that's honestly all I've been thinking about. Tex mentioned to me that I would meet him soon enough? I think I heard him say he's the boss? Whatever that means.."

"Well he is the boss, you're right about that." Lottie replied with a smile. "And it's fine! You don't need to be so jumpy. Besides.. He'd love it if he knew how much he was on your mind. He's kinda a big deal, he's the guy that runs this whole place. Oh, and don't worry, you'll know when ya see him."

They soon reached the kitchen and Lottie began to show Gemma the ropes. The large thrown together kitchen certainly wasn't something she was accustomed to. Sure Gemma had done her fair share of cooking in the past, but never in such large scale. She could barely remember the last time she had a civilized way of preparing food. But soon enough, she was getting the hang of it and breakfast was prepared and served. One thing about the kitchen staff is they didn't get to eat until their tasks were complete, clean dishes and all. Gemma didn't mind though, for anything was better than the hell she had previously endured.

She began to clean a crate full of dirty dishes, tools, and utensils. This load was just for the food prep, after she finished she'll have to await collection of the serving plates.

Things were starting to feel almost normal when all of the sudden.. "How FUCKING hard is it to fuckin' toast a FUCKING PIECE OF BREAD!?"

She whipped around to see who the screaming was coming from, but alas, no one was to found. The voice grew closer and closer with each second. "Now listen fucktards, I don't expect it to be _perfect,_ I would just really fuckin' appreciate not biting into a piece of charbroiled shit every morning. Now what the FUCK is so hard to understand about that, huh?."

Gemma could hear the voice pacing the the next room.

"GET ME NATALIE" The man boomed. He was soon met with hurried footsteps and a timid "yes sir".

"Natalie, sweetheart, why do you gotta do this fuckin' shit to me. Can I ever have just one mornin' where I'm satisfied as all hell because I had the experience of finally enjoying a fuckin' awesome as fuck breakfast? Why do you gotta make this such a hard thing for me to experience? You know what I like, how I like it, and we go through this shit every fuckin' week. Well darlin' if things don't change for the better pretty fuckin' soon I'm afraid I'm gonna have to give you The Arm. And as much as I know Lucille here would like that, I'd hate to shit all over the moral in here. So fuck, do we understand each other?

Before the woman could muster up a response, she was met with, "Thanks, great fuckin' chat, sweetheart."

Before Gemma could comprehend what she just heard, she was all the sudden faced with the man who's voice previously boomed through the kitchen space. She knew it had to be the same man, as kitchen staff were almost solely female.

He stood tall and broad, with dark hair and precisely stubbled facial hair to match. In one hand was a plate of slightly burnt toast that he immediately put down. In the other was something she'd never seen before. She didn't know what to make of it. It appeared to be a typical louisville slugger, but this one appeared to wrapped in.. barbed wire? She was confused by the whole thing, but also extremely intrigued.

The man began to walk right toward her, stopping just short enough to leave a few inches of space between them. In this moment Gemma realized the man easily stood over a foot about her petite frame, but for some reason she was anything but uncomfortable.

The man look down, smiled and locked eyes before softly saying, "Hi, you must be.. Gemma right?"

She was so taken all she could think to do was nod.

"Thats right. And I'm Negan. Sorry about that lil' shitshow sweetheart, I swear some people just love to make my fuckin' morning their fuckin' problem. I just wanna properly welcome you to my home. I'm sure you've heard a little bit about me, haven't ya? Well, I've heard a little bit about you, but ya know what? I wanna hear a little fuckin' more.

Well, wouldn't ya know today my schedule's a blank slate. So, lil' lady, today your gonna serve me my fuckin' lunch. How's that for a first day?" He laughed slowly and deeply.

"Hell, I'll go let that dumbfuck Natalie know… And by the way Gem, I'll be expecting some good shit."

And with that, he was gone.

The whole encounter happened so fast, Gemma couldn't even think of a response. She realized that throughout the entire conversation they never once broke eye contact. She was dizzy, her heart was racing. She felt like she had just sprinted a mile uphill and sighed as she felt a rush of endorphin flood her body.

She was starstruck.


	4. Reflections

Gemma spent the next several hours awaiting lunchtime. She started at the ticking clock so intensely she could burn a hole through it. She was nervous and excited and terrified all at once. She paced back and forth throughout the kitchen, stopping every time she passed a reflective pot or pan. She for the first time in seemingly forever she actually began to once again care about her appearance.

She combed through her hair with her fingers almost obsessively. She was taken aback by this newfound attitude, and she even began trembling.

What was happening to her?

She couldn't take it anymore and raced to the bathroom. She locked herself in and immediately ran to toilet and vomited. She proceeded to walk to the sink and let the cold water run. She rinsed her mouth out and even splashed some water on her face. Then she stopped and looked at herself in the real mirror.

At she first she could hardly recognize herself. Gone was her youthful glow and starry eyes. Gone was the shine in her hair and dewy skin she once took such pride in. Her eyes began to water has she mourned the girl she once was, the innocence she had lost, and the youth that was taken from her.

She cried sat in the corner of that bathroom for an hour, allowing herself to cry, allowing herself to actually _feel_ something for the first time in ages.

When she had no more tears left in her, she stood and walked back to the mirror. She looked at herself and finally saw the girl she knew was inside her. Her face was flushed, but she was glowing. Her blonde hair had a suddenly healthy look. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean, and they were _sparkling_. A smile fell upon her face

She realized that in this moment, at this point in time, she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

He returned to the kitchen and was immediately taken aside by Lottie.

"So what's this I hear about Negan asking you to serve him this afternoon?", the girl asked.

"Oh god, well I met him this morning. It wasn't so much he asked me, more so her told me.", Gemma replied.

"Well duh, Negan doesn't have to ask for anything. Well.. except one thing. He could ask you to be his wife.."

"His wife? But I only met him a few hours ago. Why would he choose me specifically to be his wife? I don't even know the man!" Gemma could soon feel anxiety building within her, but also secret a bit of excitement.

"Oh don't take it so personally, The man has like a ton of wives. No, seriously. They all live in a singled off section of The Sanctuary, it's basically a harem. They do everything for him, and besides he other, he's the only person they're allowed to have contact with. It's kinda insane when you think about it, the fact that hes fucking so many women on the regular and they're all completely okay with it. Well hell, I mean it's not really a bad payoff. They get all their needs met and they don't even have to work for anything. And he is kinda pretty fuckin' hot. We'd all be lyin' to ourselves if we said we were at least a lil' bit jealous."

Lottie laughed at her last remark, but Gemma could notice a sense of pain in her face, a feeling of rejection.

Gemma tried laughing along.. "Like he'd ever be into me.. I mean, look at me, the guy definitely would be into someone with a lot more going on.. I bet he just wants to size me up, now that I'm a member of his community and whatnot."

She strangely found herself hoping she'd be wrong about that. True, Negan was definitely older than her, and he had some odd qualities.. But for some reason she couldn't help but be intrigued by him. He had such a strong, dominant presence; something Gemma hadn't seen in quite some time.

Another came and passed and before she knew, Gemma was being guided by and short stocky man, all the way to the other side of the factory. The pathways were so winding and there was no sense of order to any of them. She felt like this lack of organization must be purposeful, she she had know idea how she would grow accustomed to the layout.

Soon, she found herself walking through a desolate hallway, that end there was a large door with large men standing at each side.

She tightly gripped the tray of food she was carrying, for she realized this is it, the moment of truth. She knew that once she walked through those doors her fate would soon be decided for her.

The stocky man announced to the guards "Here she is", and the guards promptly knocked on the door 3 times.

After about 10 seconds, the door swung open.

 _And there he was._

Negan looked Gemma up and down, slowly. A sly grin formed on his face.

"Now this.. This pretty little picture is the kind of shit a man could get used too."

Gemma felt her face begin to heat up, she hated herself for blushing in a moment life this.

He immediately noticed.

"Aw hell darlin', I'm happy to see you too. Now why don't ya come on in and join me?"

Negan walking back into his room and Gemma followed nervously, but close behind.

The door shut right behind her and the two of them were now completely alone with each other.

The room was huge and the decor was minimalistic, but the was still a great aura of power. There was standard furniture; a couch, a few chairs and a large wooden desk. The was a mahogany wardrobe and vanity, and the whole floor was covered in a lush burgundy carpet. Across for the door, against the back wall and a ginormous bed. The room looked like it belonged to new world royalty, and in all honesty, it did.

Negan sat himself in an armchair that was turned to face the right side of the giant bed. Gemma brought him his tray and he placed in it on a the coffee table that was now to the left of him.

Gemma remained standing, not sure of what to do in this situation.

Negan, still smiling motioned to the bed. With caution, she walked over and sat down on his bed. She couldn't believe she was in this man's room. She couldn't believe she was on his bed. She couldn't believe she was feeling the way she felt.

She looked up at Negan.

"You look like youre about to piss yourself" He said with a chuckle.

"I feel like the big bad wolf and I'm a half second away from blowing your fuckin' house down. So why so tense sweetheart? You've got nothing to be afraid of. Hell, if anything I should be the one fuckin' pissin' my pants. Afterall, I'm completely alone with a stranger in my bed."

He winked.

For some reason, that put Gemma at ease. She smiled and said, "Well there must be some reason you've got me sittin' on your bed and not that couch over there. So.. you said you wanted to hear more about me.. What'd ya have in mind?"

Negan grabbed the sandwich on his fray and took a bite, never breaking eye contact with Gemma as he chewed. He swallowed and responded, " How old are you anyways?"

"20" She replied. Well, probably 20, she wasn't quite sure if her birthday had passed yet. It's not like she's been carrying around a calendar.

"Fuck, just a baby. You're making me feel like an old man, Gem. What the fuck am I supposed to do with a lil' girl like you?"

"I don't wanna burst your bubble Negan, but after surviving this long in this hell hole the world's become, I don't think anyone has the right to call me a little girl."

He took another bite of his sandwich. Gemma, gaining her confidence continued to speak…

"So what's the deal with the baseball bat, Mr. Big Bad Wolf?"

An intense look came over Negan as his voice lowered, "That there is not a bat, lil' lady. That is Lucille, and she is the fucking love of my life."

Gemma stared at him confused but interested.

"Do you wanna see her up close and personal? She right on the other side of this her bed."

Now she was definitely interested. She desperately wanted to go over and look and but still didn't fully trust that he was being serious

He motioned over for her to go and look, so she gave in and carefully crawled across the bed. She was bewildered with what she saw. Lucille was clearly a weapon Negan took great pride in creating, and by her stains she could see she was certainly a very trusty partner.

Gemma turned back around and was surprised to see Negan kneeling on the bed next to her.

There was hardly any space between them to even breath and she wondered how a man of such bulk could so silently sneak up on her. She looked up to see him staring down at her and he was a piece of eat, and he was a dog who had not eaten in days.

She didn't know what came over her, but in that moment she couldn't control herself anymore. She had to give in to what she had been feeling since they first made eye contact.

She wrapped her body around his, pinning him down. She was on top of him and soon, her mouth was locked with his. She felt like a teenager, home alone on a school night with a boy she knew she shouldn't be with. Deep moans came from Negan as he was getting what he wanted all along.

Suddenly, there was heavy banging on the door. Gemma leapt up, almost frightened with herself and the realization of what had just happened.

"Time's Up" boomed a guard. It was time for Gemma to return to the kitchen. Time for this moment to end. She stared at Negan apologetically and walked toward the door. She ot her hand on the knob and but then turned around.

She flashed him the same grinned and winked as he previously did to her.

And then, she was gone.

Negan laid back on his bed…

" _Fuckin'_ _ **FUCK**_ _._ "


	5. Bent

**Sorry I haven't posted in a few days, just a lot of craziness happening in my personal life. Thank you so much for your patience and I hope to be back on a normal posting schedule soon! Also thanks for all the support on this story. Seriously, reading your reviews is one of my favorite things in the world :)**

The next few days flew by, Gemma in a dream like state. She wasn't really sure what came over her with Negan and she had no idea what would come of it. All she knew is she desperately wanted it to happen again

She went through her daily chores and tasks doing the motions, but not being fully present. She hadn't seen Negan since their little incident and there was no way of knowing when she'd see him again. It's not like she could just go and ask someone where he was, that'd be way too obvious, especially coming from the new girl. All she could do was try and stay patient; try and hope that he was feeling the same sparks that she was.

Lottie had become a tad bit annoying. She constantly asked Gemma what happened with her and Negan. Gemma would give two bit answers, not wanting to call attention to herself and give her feelings away for the sake of respect and also safety. But Lottie was incessant. She dismissed Gemma's plain answers and was convinced there had to be something more.

Well, she technically wasn't wrong, but it's not like she had to know that.

Nevertheless, Gemma never shut Lottie out completely, for she was still her first and only somwhat true friend she had made in The Sanctuary.

A few more days came and passed with little to no change.

Gemma was just cleaning up the mess from dinner and was just about done with her work for the day. She walked through the kitchen and made her way to the pantry to make sure all the non perishables were stocked accordingly.

She then heard heavy footsteps. She had no idea who it could be considering the only ones left here were herself, Natalie and a few of the older women. She made her way out of the the pantry and soon had the realization of who it was.

"Was he here to come for me? Should I approach him?" Gemma silently wondered.

Her mind was racing with ideas on how to go about this. She decided going to him was too much, too desperate. She had an idea.

She peeked her head around the corner, her suspicions were right, it was him.

She then waited for his head to be turned, so she could walk out without him seeing her.

Finally, she made her move.

She walked tall, out into the the open kitchen, pretending she didn't see him standing right behind her. She turned, with her back facing him, and paused. She then, took the pen she was using to check rations, and let it fall from her hand, landing right in front of her. She then readjusted herself, now standing with her leg apart. She slowly bent forward, taking her sweet time, making sure to arch her back and adjusted her weight to make the best impression.

Negan slowly walked forward, examining her form and using every inch of self control not to reach out, grab her ass, and fuck her right there. It wasn't time for that right now, he reminded himself. He had a job to do.

Gemma pen grabbed her pen, after being bent over for an eternity, she sprung up and was greeted with Negan's body pressing against hers.

She wanted to immediately turn around and recreate their moment from last week but she knew this moment right here was too good not to savor as is.

Negan wrapped his arms around her frame. She leaned into him, closing her eyes because the thought of seeing his face right now was too much to handle. She would burst. She looked down and was surprised to see Lucille in his right hand.

She had a feeling she wasn't the only reason Negan came down to the kitchen.

Negan kissed Gemma's neck and Gemma had to work as hard as she could not to let any sound escape her. She couldn't let anyone hear what was happening. Negan made her way to her ear and lightly bit it.

"For fucks sake Gem, that lil' show better have been for me, or else you're in big fuckin' trouble." He said with a chuckle.

"Well, I don't see anyone else nibblin' on my ear, so I think that answers your question." She replied.

She finally couldn't take it anymore and turned around to face him. Without thinking she lowered herself and grabbed the button of his denim jeans.

"Aw _fucking motherfucking fuck."_ He cried to himself.

Gemma looked up at him, confused he seemed to be resisting such a thing.

"I damn sure do appreciate the gesture honey, but ya see, I'm a married man. And I can't just go ahead letting any fuckin' broad who wants to suck my cock go ahead and do it, because then we'd have a line going out the fuckin' door, and how'd we keep the place running with something like that happening.?"

Gemma felt confused. She was still on her knees looking up and him, but now she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "It was a stupid idea, I'm such a fucking idiot." She thought to herself.

Negan grabbed her hands and brought her to her feet.

"Aw fuck Gem, don't fuckin' cry on me now. Listen, it's not that I don't like you, because believe me, you're all the fuck I think about lately. It's just that I'm still trying to figure you out, and I don't want to take you and make that fuckin' commitment to you until I have all my affairs in order alright.?"

Gemma smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. She laughed and little and said "Commitment?"

Negan grinned, "Hell of course Gem. You're prime wifey material."

He began to walk away, but his eye contacted never shifted. "Well if you'll excuse me for a minute, if got some business I gotta take care of. By the way, where the fuck is Natalie?"

Without hesitating, Gemma immediately pointed out Natalie's direction.

"Thanks babygirl." Negan nodded and then took of.

Gemma knew what was going to happen with Natalie but she almost didn't care. In a way, she believed she deserved it. She was always screwing up. She was supposed to be the one supervising us but everyone else always had to fix her mistakes. She'd been warned by the man himself, and now, it was time.

And Gemma wanted to see it happen.

She scurried over to a window where she saw Negan take Natalie outside. He was grabbing the woman by the arm, but she wasn't even resisting. She knew her time had come. She knew she did that to herself.

Gemma couldn't hear what was going down, but she could see it all.

Natalie was brought to her knees. Negan stood behind her, raising Lucille to the heavens. He almost looked Godly. And with one swift motion the bat went down and right into the back of her head. The bard wire connecting into her scalp and causing blood to gush out immediately on impact. Negan removed the bat and raised it again.

Natalie was a small woman, she was definitely already dead, but where was the fun in that?

He continuously crashed Lucille into the dying woman's back, taking away any chance of life to be recovered. Her body twitched and convulsed until she had nothing left to fight for. She lay limp and was officially dead.

For some reason, Negan never made sure the brain was destroyed. Instead, when he was finished with her, two men came around a took the corpse. Gemma was curious for the reasoning behind this.

Gemma sat by the window until she heard Negan's footsteps coming backing in her direction.

He made his way over to her and sat down next to her. His face was very serious but there was a fire in his eyes.

He turned to Gemma and asked "Did you see what just happened?"

Gemma slowly nodded her head.

"Do you think that Natalie deserved another second chance?"

Gemma shook her head.

"What you just saw… How did that make you feel?"

Gemma's looked into Negan's eyes; they began to sparkle.

She replied, "I fucking loved it."

A huge smiled grew on Negan's face. He sat there for a full minute just smiling at Gemma, like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. They sat there in silence but in complete understanding of eachother.

Finally Gemma stood and took Negan's hand. They walked out of the kitchen and and Gemma stopped. She turned into him and said, "I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

Negan nodded and they each went their sperate ways.


	6. Swing

Negan raised Lucille in the air, pointing to the sky. But who was he pointing at? In this moment _he_ was God. He was the one who decides who lives and who dies. He's the one who steps up to the plate and takes control over this damned situation. He then points the bat up in Gemma's direction. She's watching him, analyzing him through a kitchen window.

He winks.

He smiles.

He goes in for the kill.

Gemma wakes up in a cold sweat. This is the second time she's woken up tonight, and she doubts it'll be the last. She honestly doesn't know if the moment that keeps invading her sleep is a dream or a nightmare. She _knows_ it's wrong to kill innocent people, but at what point does a person no longer become innocent?

Is it when they are no longer useful?

No longer able to serve a greater good?

No longer needed?

In this world, dead weight isn't something you can afford. In the big picture, Natalie wasn't contributing anything more than a friendly yet scatterbrained presence. It wasn't the first time Gemma had seen someone killed. Hell, it wasn't even the first time she'd seen someone kill one of their own. It doesn't make it okay, but it's the world we live in.

Still, there was something about Negan; the way he delivered that execution was enchanting. She couldn't help romanticizing it. There was a special energy between the two of them, that they shared this moment. It almost felt like he was using that kill as a way to show off in front of Gemma.. To put on _his own_ little show.

Gemma went back to sleep but was soon awoken again, this time by Lottie. She was standing over Gemma shaking her awake. In a panicked whisper she asked, "Have you seen Natalie? I never saw her after dinner and I can't find her anywhere. We have to get to work soon and she cannot afford to miss today. I've heard people talking and she's _this_ close to facing punishment!"

Gemma didn't know how to respond, so she played up her sleepiness, dismissing what she was just asked. She knew the truth, but knew this wasn't her place to say anything. She did feel bad though, Lottie genuinely seemed to care about Natalie. She's going to be so hurt when she finds out.

Lottie was still worried, but she didn't think Gemma would be able to help her figure out the situation, so she left her alone to get ready for the morning. She soon began waking others up, asking them the same thing she'd asked Gemma.

Gemma went about her morning routine, showering and getting dressed. She wondered why Lottie was so worked up about Natalie's disappearance. They had never seemed to be that close of friends. Then again, Gemma hasn't really been here that long. She didn't know everything.

As Gemma walked to the kitchen Lottie began to walk next to her, going on and on about the missing woman. Finally Gemma had to ask, "Why do you care so much? I'm not trying to be rude or anything, it's just the two of you never seemed that close. Now that she's gone, you're making it seem like the two of you were best friends. Again, not trying to be rude, I'm just a little confused."

"Well, I guess that's a pretty valid point.." Lottie replied. "Ya see, we weren't close, not here at least. But before we came here, before we were brought here to The Sanctuary, we were part of the same camp. We weren't even particularly close there either, but I'm pretty sure she messed around a little bit with my brother.. Anyways, when The Saviors took over and brought us here, everything kinda got really fucked up. We were a fairly small camp to begin with, but a few of us were killed and then the rest were all split up. In the end, Natalie's the only piece of home I really have left."

"What about… You said you have a brother?" Gemma replied.

"Had. Remember I said a few of us were killed?" Lottie's demeanor began to change, she was quiet and remembering the bad memories seemed to evoke a silent anger.

"I'm really sorry." Gemma didn't know what else to say.

They walked in silence.

Once in the kitchen, ready to get to work, Gemma tied her long pale blonde hair up and out of her face. She began to clean some dishes when a woman working next to her turned to her and let out a faint yet audible gasp. "Are you okay? What happened to you?" She asked.

Gemma was confused and replied "Huh?"

"Your neck dear, you're all black and blue!"

Gemma drew a blank, and then she remembered last night. All she could think was "Shit." She needed to think of a response, quick.

"Oh it's nothing.." she replied with an embarrassed chuckle. "I was in the pantry last night and I was reaching for a can on the top shelf and it ended up falling on me. No big deal."

The woman nodded and gave Gemma a strange look.

"You didn't happen to see Natalie last night, did you?" She asked.

Gemma knew the gossip was spreading, but there was nothing she could do other than play dumb.

"No I hadn't. I heard she's missing though, I hope she's alright." Gemma replied in a concerned tone.

The woman nodded and the two returned back to their work.

Everyone was going about their normal business when suddenly the room fell quiet, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Gemma turned around from her sink to see what the issue was, and she was greeted with Negan standing across the room. She stopped what she was doing and joined everyone else in silently facing him. Negan, with Lucille in hand, began to walk around inspecting the group of women. He paced back and forth until he was standing in front of Lottie.

"You.. How long have you been here?" He asked.

"About a year." Lottie timidly replied. She had a hard time looking Negan in the eye.

"Well, then you know your shit right? You know how things work around here?"

She quickly nodded her head.

"You got a name?"

"Charlotte." She blurted.

"Well.. Charlotte, congratu-fucking-lations, you're now in charge of this lil' operation."

Lottie's eyes widened. She was still looking down but she was as antsy as ever. Gemma couldn't believe she had called herself Charlotte, she knew how important being called Lottie was to her. She must've been terrified.

"Where's Natalie?" a woman to the left of Lottie blurted out.

Everyone's eyes immediately darted in her direction. No one could believe she had the audacity to just speak out like that. Negan laughed and slowly walked over to her. He reached out and ran his hand over the woman's head. She couldn't help but flinch upon his touch.

"Well don't you go worry your little fuckin' head off." He replied, smiling.

"In fact, there's nothing to worry about at all. Natalie knew exactly what she wanted, as a matter of fact she let that be pretty well known to me. She decided she knew a better way to contribute around here. Why.. she's right outside! Don't worry I'm not fucking with y'all. Go on over to the window and take a look for yourself."

Negan stepped back and the the kitchen workers cautiously made their way over to the window; the same window Gemma watched from as he executed Natalie only hours earlier.

The woman who was doing dishes next to Gemma was the first one to see and let out a disgusted scream. Soon everyone else hurried over so they could see it for themselves.

Soon everyone was gasping and shocked looks fell over many faces. Lottie desperately tried holding back tears, but couldn't help but fail.

Outside the window was Natalie. Or what _was_ Natalie. Her zombified corpse standing upright, body impaled on a wooden skewer. Her undead body was mangled and her head was bashed inwards. She was completely drenched in her own blood. But despite all the out carnage she was still "alive", thrashing her arms back and forth, snarling at the wind.

No one could tear their eyes away from what they were seeing but after a few moments, Negan interrupted the mourning.

" _Oh Gemma."_ He loudly called out.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned their attention to the new girl Negan focused his attention to.

"Yes?" Gemma meekly replied.

"You're coming with me babygirl, you've got a long fuckin' day ahead of you." He grinned.

"What do you mean?" She was genuinely confused.

"Aww Gem… Gemma.. Gem.. Gem…" He said shaking his head, smiling as he slowly walked toward her.

"Today _.._. Today's your… _Today's our wedding day_."

He looked down at Gemma, hungry. He swiftly lifted her into his arms and carried her with him out of the kitchen.

The crowd was left in silence.


	7. White Lace

Gemma looked at herself in the mirror of her new room. She was brought here by one of Negan's guards and was told to change into what was in the bottom drawer of the vanity. It was a lace off-white negligee. It was made from a cheap silky material and was slightly too big, however it hugged her hips and made her feel the prettiest she's felt in a long time. In the drawer were also a pair of matching panties and garter. She she finished getting dressed she had to think; if there was one good thing about the apocalypse, it's the fact her body had never been so fit. She never had gotten the chance to admire her toned physique before. She was always dressed in her baggy work clothes, nothing that would ever do her body justice.

Never in a million years would she think this would be her wedding attire, but also never in a million years did she think she'd be marrying a murderous zombie apocalypse leader over 20 years her senior. Still, it was what it was, and Negan certainly made her happy. She still was coming to terms with the fact that she wouldn't be his only wife, she was in fact joining a small harem. Negan had 5 other women he called his; 5 other women with whom he shared individual stories with. Gemma knew there was no room for jealousy, only survival. Gemma was embarrassed to say aloud, but she took pride in the fact she was joining such an elite group. Out of all the women Negan came into contact with, there was only a handful he thought worthy of being his. She knew it would soon be time to meet her new sister wives, and she couldn't help but feel intimidated.

In another drawer of the vanity were a few assorted assorted makeup items. Standard items like blush, eyeshadow, and lipstick. She applied them with her fingers and reveled in the feeling of getting dolled up. One of the things she missed the most about her old life was the time spent getting ready before a big event. Sure, this was definitely a more makeshift set up but she enjoyed it none the less.

Gemma took one long last look at herself. She studied every little bit of her appearance. She knew that after tonight she would no longer be just a young girl in a broken world. She would be a woman, with a husband and responsibilities. For the first time since even before the world turned, she wouldn't be alone.

There was a knock on the door, calling out to her was the voice of the same guard who brought her here. She opened the door and was greeted with 5 other women dressed in pastel slip dresses. They were all younger women but even the youngest looking one definitely had a few years on Gemma.

"Well you look like you've just seen a ghost!" the girl standing in the middle exclaimed. She had dark hair and tan skin. She extended her hand to Gemma and said, "My name's Caitlin. I'm the third, and I just wanted to say don't look so intimidated, we're all on the same team here." Gemma shook her hand and smiled, but she wasn't sure if those words calmed her or made her more uneasy.

The other girls then followed in extending their hands and introducing themselves.

Sam was of average height and had dirty blonde hair, she was the fourth. Cheyenne and Kara were both brunettes, Cheyenne was curvier while Kara was more athletic. They also were both the "first wives". Negan acquired them at the same time so they could both interchangeably be considered first and second. Finally, the most recent of Negan's wives was Dakota. She was tall, standing about 5'10, with long ruby red hair. She was the only one Gemma Immediately noticed a coldness in. Gemma gave her the same civil greeting she had with the others, but Dakota brushed her off, not wanting to give up her title as the fresh pick.

As she predicted, Gemma was in fact the youngest, with with Kara being closest in age at 25. Caitlin was the oldest at 32, and the rest fell into that age grouping. This of course only made Gemma more anxious. She didn't want the other women too see her as a child. Sure she was younger, but she'd been through more than enough in this life and her last to qualify her as an adult.

Gemma and the girls were guided to the center of The Sanctuary. Space had been cleared and almost all residents were packed in attendance. The people were gathered to form a circle and the wives in pastel made their way to the center. Gemma followed behind them, staring straight ahead, not allowing herself to get swept away in the commotion to the crowd. All eyes were on her, but she remain focused on only what was directly ahead. And then She saw him. He was wearing his signature ensemble: Leather jacket, dark denim jeans, and workboots. The only difference was that this time he was wear a black button down shirt underneath his jacket. Lucille of course was held in his right hand.

She made her way toward him until she was standing directly across from him, right in the middle of about 60 other people. She looked up at him and couldn't help but smile. He was grinning his devilish grin and before she knew it, they're lips were locked, going to to town in front of the entire camp.

Negan lifted Gemma and she couldn't stop the happy tears from running down her face. As Negan carried her out she scanned the crowd and saw Lottie, leaned against a wall staring at the floor.

Negan carried Gemma wall the way to his bedroom. It was a long distance and she was impressed with his strength, his energy never faltered once. The reached the bedroom and waiting the was a bottle of whisky and a sprinkling of flower petals. He threw Gemma on the bed, grabbed the bottle of whiskey, and opened it with his teeth. He drank straight from the bottle and the turn to Gemma and laughed.

"Holy shit, you're not even old enough to be drinking this, huh?"

"Not like that's ever stopped me before." She quipped back before snatching th bottle from his hands and taking a swig herself. She wiped her mouth with her hand before grinning and stretching out on the huge bed.

Negan placed Lucille on her stand beside the bed and removed his jacket. He joined Gemma and went to take another sip from the bottle. He couldn't stop staring at her, taking in her entire being. He was so relieved to finally that she was finally his.

He crawled over to Gemma, kneeling above her. She looked up, staring deep in his dark eyes. He looked starving. He lowered himself down to her and whispered in her ear. "I haven't been fucked once since the day they brought you here. I've been waiting a mighty long time for tonight babydoll."

He brought his face inches away from hers. They both just stared into each other's eyes, trying to find a way to look even deeper, harder. Gemma couldn't hold the tension any longer. She went in for this kill, intensely exploring his mouth with her tongue.

Negan savagely ripped open her her negligee right down the middle, leaving her completely exposed from the waist up. He paused to take a moment and take in the sight of her bare breasts. Young and full, her skin was like porcelain. Gemma's body squirmed as she kissed his neck, using her hands to open each button of his shirt. Soon they were embracing eachother skin to skin, Gemma's hunger growing by the second. Negan growled out, " _tell me the last time you got fucked"_

Gemma paused what she was doing and looked at him. "This is it." she replied.

Negan stopped right in his tracks. He looked down at his new wife and said, "Now wait just a god damned minute, _are you telling me..?_ "

" _Uh huh_ " she quickly replied, staring up at him, a nervousness setting in.

A evil smile slowly grew on Negan's face, he leaned right into Gemma. " _But you want me to...?"_

" _Uh huh_ " Gemma repeated.

"You want me to _what_?" Negan asked in a stern playful tone, he began kissing her neck.

"I want you to.. _Uhhh_ " She could barely get out the words, the pleasure was too much for her to bear.

"You _gotta say it_ or I'm not gonna _do it_ …" He sounded rougher with each word.

"I _want you to FUCK ME._ " Gemma exclaimed.

All it took were those six word and Negan pounced up and in one swift motion had Gemma's panties off. She was underneath him completely naked. He began kissing her neck and went down her entire body. When the time came, he grabbed her quivering thighs and separated them so he could take a good look at her gorgeous little pussy. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been with a virgin, and there was always something so satisfying about being the first person they get to experience. He parted her pink lips with his tongue and proceeded to give Gemma the best pregame of her fucking life. Every inch of her body was tingling, she'd never let a man get this intimate with her and until now had no idea what she was missing out on. She began to feel a warmth growing in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't contain the moans escaping her mouth and right before she was about to explode, he had stopped.

"Aw babydoll, you're fucking dripping. I think it's time for the main event."

Negan unbuckled his belt and slid his pants off. Gemma was ecstatic to see her suspicions were right; the man was packing.

"Now Gem, this might hurt at first." He said as he slowly rubbed his rock solid cock, "But I promise you this, that hurtin' is gonna turn into heaven _real_ quick."

Gemma braced herself and reached back to grab onto the bed's head board. Negan leaned over into Gemma, aligning his body with hers. She tried preparing herself, but before she could take a breath, he was entering her. She was so tight it took some patience, but after a few thrusts, he was in.

Negan moved slowly, keeping his eyes one her, wanting to experience everything she felt. Gemma winced with every movement, not used to being stretched this way. After a few minute however, the pain had subsided. She began to feel the pleasure, and with Negan inside her, she felt complete. The fire within Negan was rapidly growing, she felt fantastic. But he refused to let himself go faster until given the okay.

Soon Gemma lost control of her senses. Her moans took over and she was soon thrusting her body right back into his. Negan took this cue as an okay and began to move faster, harder. Gemma's body moved with his and they were now in rhythm with each other. Negan kept increasing his dominating pace and Gemma was about to blow,

Gemma opened her eyes to find Negan staring right into her. She could see he was in ecstasy and she brought him there. They maintained eye contact, just as they had during their first meeting, until Gemma finally couldn't fight it anymore, and exploded with passion. Negan looked right into the fireworks that erupted in Gemma's soul and gave into the warmth that had taken control over him.

He pulled out and the two laid beside each other in the paradise they just created for themselves.

After a few minutes in elated silence, Gemma sat up and reached for the bottle of whiskey. She put the bottle to her lips taking a big sip and proceeded to climb atop Negan.

"So Mr. Husband… how about round two?"

Negan growled a deep sinister laugh and rest his arms behind his head. Gemma crawled down and proceeded with the deed she never got to perform in the kitchen the night before...


	8. Kota

The wives quarters were in a blocked off wing a minute down the hall from Negan's master bedroom. Included were 4 rooms that leaned on the larger side. The largest room was filled with beds, where the women would sleep if Negan didn't deem them necessary for the night. Tonight was one of those nights. He was spending his evening consummating his newest marriage, and his five other wives were left to entertain themselves, but this was nothing new to them. In fact, Negan had barely even made contact with in the weeks since Gemma's arrival. Some of the girls were relieved, but a few were growing quite restless; Dakota in particular.

She had only been a part of them harem for about 2 months and she was still learning the ropes. She came to The Sanctuary when her previous camp was infiltrated by The Saviours. When she met Negan and learned of his fondness of devout women, she pulled out all the stops to make sure he would ask her to be a wife and live a life free of arduous chores. She was a smart girl who knew what she wanted, and she knew that even if the world was ending she still would not become the girl who spent her days fending for food and shelter. She did not survive this long to spend her days as a workhorse.

She paced back and forth, looping in between beds. In the large bedroom were three queen sized mattresses. On one bed, together sat Caitlin and Kara. Sam laid on the bed across to the right, attempting to rest her eyes, whilst Cheyenne sat on the remain bed to the right. Cheyenne couldn't help but openly laugh at Dakota's antics.

"You need to chill the fuck out," she exclaimed, "I've been here a hell of a lot longer than you so believe me when I tell you, get used to it." Dakota whipped her head around and snarkily replied "Speak for yourself, you've been old news since way before I came along, why do you think he choose you and Kara not even a week apart?"

"Don't take your insecurities out on me, Big Red. It's not my fault he got bored with you so quickly, I guess those long legs can't make up for a lack of everything else." Cheyenne smirked.

Dakota was a second away from jumping on Chey when Kara shouted, "Can you two just shut the fuck up! We've all been in the dark here for God knows how long. Hell, I don't even _like_ fucking Negan half of the time but it's sure as hell of a lot better than listening to this constant bickering. You are two grown women, that's more than you can say about his new piece, so can you please start acting like it? Listen, we have a good thing going here, hell, with the shape the world's in right now, it's a _great_ thing. So what's the worst we have to put up with, giving a blow job every now and then? At least the man usually returns the favor. So what if we have to make room for a new girl… we were all the new girl at some point! Dakota, listen, I get it. I used to think that my relationship with him was special, hell, sometimes I still do, but you have to get over yourself and realize where you are. You're not the queen bee you used to be, not anymore. And you, Cheyenne, give the girl a fucking break. You and I went into this together and I know for a fact you weren't immediately taken with the whole sister wives idea at first. If I remember correctly you wouldn't even speak to me the first three months. So Chey, even though Kota here has only proven herself to be a grade-a bitch, can you really blame her?" Kara looked at the two girls, their eyes staring at the ground not wanting the admit defeat.

"That's what I thought." Kara quipped before slipping under the covers.

Dakota left the room and walked down the hall to the bathroom. In turn she was greeted by boisterous grunts and moans coming all the way from Negan's room. She rolled her eyes and proceeded to her destination. As she sat on the toilet she threw her head into her hands, letting her stress overcome her. She couldn't believe only a couple months before _she_ was the one in Gemma's position.

She sighed as she realized she never truly was in Gemma's exact situation. For Negan was the one who actively sought Gemma out. Even when she was brought to the Sanctuary, half dead, he immediately took interest in her. Dismissing his other wives and following her in hot pursuit, with everything leading up to tonight.

Dakota was never chased by Negan, he never was the one who made it a point to introduce himself to her. She was the one who sought him out. She made it a point to be around during one of his planned punishments, specifically so she could walk up to him and let it be known she was most definitely interested in him. She never was a person to him, she was just an eager object ready to be played with. She was the missing redhead to be added to his collection of women.

She finished her business and stood to wash her hands. She looked in in the mirror above the sink and noticed she was still wear her pale yellow slip. Her "bridemaids dress". She couldn't believe this cheap walmart lingerie was the nicest thing she's worn in who knows how long. She was in disbelief that she her only duty in her life was to sexually serve a man she was sharing with four, no five, other women. She never thought that she would see her previous boyfriend die of what she thought was just a flu, only to come back to life and try to eat her alive.

Dakota used to go see monster movies and laugh at how ridiculous they were. Nothing like that could ever happen in real life, there was no way humanity could just up and crumble at the drop of a hat. She never took horror films seriously, the plots were far fetched and the characters actions were just plain ridiculous.

Well, now this is exactly what became of her reality. All of the stupid plot lines she laughed at, the monsters who were flat out silly on screen, the scream queens who always seemed just a little bit slutty. They all came to life. They all _became her life_. Her reality became one sick joke, and no one was laughing.

She was her way out of the bathroom and walked back to her room. The moans were still as present as before, only this time it was just Negan emitting the noises. She knew was that meant. She imagined the girl trying to fit all of him down her throat and chuckled at the thought of her struggle. She made her way back to the girls bedroom and found only one dim light was turned on. All the girls had called it a night, except for Cheyenne. She was sitting up staring at the wall ahead of her. She saw Dakota and nodded her head, patting the side of the bed next to her inviting her to sit down.

Dakota paused and tilted her head, almost to say "Really?". Chey again nodded and Dakota quietly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry for acting like such a bitch earlier," Cheyenne said softly. "I've just been going crazy over here.. Believe it or not, I actually really miss him. I know he's loud and crass and into some really weird shit, but he's also really funny and can be sweet when he wants to be. I know he acts like we're all just his little sex toys, but he really does care about us. I mean, why else his he so protective? I don't know, I just feel like I owe him. He's given me and the other girls so much.. I just, I just hope one day you can understand that with us girls, the more of us there are, the better it is for all of us. We have value... We'll always have our value."

Dakota turned her head to face Cheyenne. She gave her a look of understanding and nodded.

Cheyenne laid herself down under the covers and rolled to her side, facing away from Kota.

Dakota let out a deep breath and laid down atop the bedding. She shut her eyes in an attempt to turn the outside world off. She just wanted to feel normal again, if only for a second.

Her mind began to slow down. Time began to stop.

Suddenly, an blaring alarm sounded throughout the entire Sanctuary.

"So much for normal."


End file.
